


Blade Switch? Bladder Switch.

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Christmas Gifts 2018 [8]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Incontinence, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: An overuse of the ability to swap between Pyra and Mythra has left the Aegis incontinent, and Mórag has been left in charge of changing her diapers, much to Mythra's dismay.





	Blade Switch? Bladder Switch.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess

”I’m telling you, this isn’t fair at all! It’s all his fault that I’m- We’re stuck like this!”

The blonde woman known to most as the Aegis shouted at the imperial inquisitor that stood in the other end of the inn-room that the two were forced to share. It hadn’t been long ago during their journeys together that the Aegis experienced a critical problem with her body as a result of her Driver overusing her ability to switch between personalities, resulting in a thoroughly infuriated and embarrassed blonde streaking her way through the wilderness in an attempt to find a way to clean herself off.

“Lady Mythra, with all due respect, I think you’re speaking more for yourself than you are for your other half.” The black-haired beauty, otherwise known as Inquisitor Morag, tried her best to calm the blonde with what words she could muster during her rage, but the pillow that barely graced her cheek made it clear that words weren’t going to get her anywhere.

“You can shove your respect up your pompous ass for all I care, it’s Rex’s fault that I’m stuck wearing these stupid things!” Mythra shouted angrily once again, before stepping onto one of the beds and displaying the object of her torment. A bright white garment covered in symbols that were associated with the element of light, only some of them had begun to fade to the point where they resembled those that supported the element of fire instead. Simply put, the Aegis was diaper dependent, and she had been forced to wear diapers that faded into a different color upon being used. The wet spot near the bottom of her padding was the cause of her latest outrage, that much was certain.

The black-haired officer removed her hat, placing it upon one of the beds’ feet before stepping closer to the rampaging Aegis, carefully dodging every pillow that came flying her way. “Lady Mythra, stand down. You’re in no position to be acting this way.” Her tone, which had been rather courteous and patient before, was now dripping with the lack of both. She was practically furious, but she hid that mood underneath a veil of composure.

“Bite me.” Mythra replied as she tried to smash the inquisitor at close range with another pillow, only for the latter to grab ahold of her wrist mid swing and toss her over her shoulder, causing the long-haired blonde baby to collapse onto one of the mattresses with a light bout of dust being kicked up by the impact. “W-What the hell…” She muttered in disbelief, as Morag dusted her hands and sat on the bed, her lap right beside the Aegis’ head.

“Have you calmed down enough to see reason yet, Lady Mythra? Or do you require additional strong-arming until you learn to act better than an overgrown infant? I expect you to act better than this, and yet you live up to the garments you’re forced to wear…” The inquisitor’s harsh tone fluctuated between offering some sympathy for Mythra’s situation, while also callously degrading her for acting in such a horrible manner.

“You can’t treat me like this, Morag. I’m the Aegis, I don’t believe in discipline-“ The blonde half of the Aegis continued her snooty disobedience, prompting the composed officer to pull her onto her lap by the hair, until her stomach was facing the officer’s knees… and then, the room was brought silent once Morag’s hand met Mythra’s padded and wet rear. Pure silence, for once in their entire journey together…

The sensation of feeling the inquisitors hand strike her bottom was enough to **break** Mythra, her bratty defenses falling apart as she began to sniffle. Not only was she padded, not only was she incontinent, and not only was she now being punished like an infant… But without Rex nearby, she was practically powerless. She was at Morags mercy, much to her complete dismay… and that made the all mighty Aegis start to cry a little.

Mythras tears were shortlived however as she quickly felt a pressure building up in her butt, her wet eyes widening as she tried to move her hands towards her light-adorned butt, but it was too late. She couldn’t hold it in, and it had to come out. A soft but large serpentine length of poo coiled its way out of her bottom, gently sliding across her bottom as it nestled its way into her pampers, the moisture turning the light signs on her diaper into flames as she was in no condition to need anything but a change.

To try and cope with the situation, Mythra did what any infant would, and stuck her thumb in her mouth, huffing and mildly sobbing still, not at all enjoying her current predicament. “Lady Mythra…” Morag muttered in slight disbelief over how quickly the girl had been broken with just a single slap to her bottom. However, as the inquisitor moved her hand onto her head to try and caress her and try to cheer her up, a flash of light was emitted from the Aegis’ body. This indicated something that the imperial Driver had become quite accustomed to.

Once the light faded like ashes, a redhead was now laying on Morag’s lap, deeply blushing but ultimately looking like she enjoyed herself. “L-Lady Morag…” She muttered as she pulled the thumb out of her mouth. “Mythra feels awful, what… what did you do?” The subdued fiery half of the Aegis asked, hoping to find an answer… Despite not even minding the smell of the accident her light half had just gone through.

“She needed discipline after tossing pillows at me for the entire night, and yet I didn’t expect her psyche to crack this hard… Is the stress of the events really getting to the two of you this much, Pyra?” Morag admitted as she started speaking in a softer and more informal manner, having grown to respect the Aegis’ better half.

“You… could say that, yes. You could also say that Mythra refuses to take responsibility for how her mind is trying to cope…” The redheaded half replied, as she reached down towards the soiled diaper around her waist. “You know my stance on all of this, so… Please, Lady Morag… Try a softer approach, and maybe she’ll listen. Otherwise, she might just be crying inside for the entire night, eheh…” Pyra continued, trying to inject just a little bit of fun into the situation, before closing her eyes.

“I hope you’re right, Pyra.” Morag said with resignation dripping from her voice as the process of switching happened before her eyes once more, leaving her to deal with the sight of a now-grumpy Mythra laying on her lap once more. One that was looking only a little better than when she left to let Pyra talk things out.

“Hate you.” The deeply disturbed Blade muttered with her thumb still in her mouth, now trying to turn away from the black-clad inquisitor without any intent of bothering with her ever again. Especially after she **broke** her in such a rude manner. “Hate you a lot.” Mythra muttered a little childishly from behind her thumb, which was soon drawn from her mouth by the wide-minded woman.

“I’m sorry that I had to go that far, Lady Mythra, but you wouldn’t listen. I must apologize… and I think a diaper change will suffice, at least as a start.” Morag offered her condolences as she held the Aegis’ hand, but the blonde quickly withdrew it and huffed, not impressed in the slightest.

“And why should I trust you? You hurt me, Morag. Even Rex never did this to me.” For all her talk of how she hated how he got her into this mess, there was still some part of Mythra that cared more about the little guy than she cared to let on. And at this point, she trusted that part of her more than she trusted the woman before her…

Before Morag had a chance to raise a counter argument, a blush crept onto Mythra’s cheeks as the bulge in the back of her diaper grew ever larger. The expected result of switching had just happened, before she even had a moment to react. “…Because if you don’t get a change from me, Lady Mythra… then you’ll just keep walking around in that overused diaper. You may loathe me, but I’m the only one with enough skill to make the process quick and easy, especially for somebody like you.” The imperial inquisitor made her case right after the damning evidence made itself clear to the two of them, and the Aegis merely huffed and crossed her arms, not even bothering to shoot an insult or anything back at her.

“Just be quick about it, I don’t want to be stinky any longer than I need to.” Mythra gave Morag the exact permission she needed, before she rolled off her lap so that it would be easier for the black haired officer to get to work. “I can’t believe you’ve got experience with this…” She muttered, not having expected an imperial to be this good at the same services a nanny would excel in.

“Having to groom a younger brother to take over the duties that you were once about to take on leaves a lot of skills to develop. Changing a diaper is only one of them. You should ask Brighid; apparently it’s a family tradition.” Morag replied with a soft smile on her face as she gently peeled away the tape that kept the cute symbol-riddled diaper held together, sliding it down Mythra’s thighs and letting it fall to the floor, the mess kept neatly stored within the bounds of the diaper as to make the cleanup easy and mess-free. As mess-free as cleaning up a mess can be, anyway.

Now that the Aegis was left with a naked bottom, the next step was to clean said bottom. Thankfully, Morag had more than enough wet wipes on hand to deal with even the toughest of stains on a curvy butt like Mythras, and despite how every little rough wipe made the blonde shiver and squirm from the pleasure that coursed through her, she didn’t even raise her voice a little. All she did, was lay there and suck her thumb to stay calm. Remarkable show of patience from the one that was causing all that trouble just a few minutes ago.

Once Mythras butt was sufficiently wiped clean, next came the baby powder, which was not only generously sprinkled across the Blades bottom to give it a nice white coating, Morag also ran her hands in and around the spots where the diaper would move the most, just so the friction wouldn’t cause a rash despite the protective powder.

With the powder In place, and Mythras cheeks sufficiently reddened from the embarrassment, it was time for the new padding. It was the same type as before, adorned with light symbols that would fade into fire as it got used, and the process to put it on was almost as easy as it was to take it off. The bottom slid under the baby Blades rear, then the wings were weaved through Mythras generously thick thighs, before the wings on front and back were joined together by the tapes on the front. This concluded the incontinent Aegis’ change, and finally made her pull out her thumb as she started to roll around a little on the bed, to see how tightly the diaper was taped.

When her slight playing didn’t cause the diaper to come off even slightly, this meant that the padding was safe in her eyes. Finally, the blonde Aegis looked at Morag and said an earnest if still embarrassed “Thanks” before she started to get up, intending to get a bit of fresh air before she’d go to sleep. It was getting late after all.

Upon the Aegis leaving the room, Morag was given a moment to breathe and reflect on what had just happened. Perhaps now that she had been nice enough to Mythra, would she start thinking of working with her more often, maybe even act less like a brat and more like the symbol of power that she was supposed to be. That train of thought was soon stopped in its tracks as she noticed Pyra returning to the room not a few moments later.

“Thank you for all of this, Lady Morag… she finally calmed down…” The redheaded side of the Aegis said with a happy tone, but just mere moments before Morag had a chance to reply, she heard the faint sound of liquid making its way down Pyras thigh… and sure enough, the symbols on the front of her diaper faded into the ones representing her, prompting the redhead to giggle a little nervously. The embarrassed yet eager blush on her face made much more sense once Morag heard her next few words.

“I… Suppose you wouldn’t want to change me, like you changed her?”


End file.
